thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Wicked This Way Comes (JTWD)
Synopsis Madison Mason comes home after a relative is sick to find how everything around her is changing. Plot In a bar in Florida, Madison Mason is working behind a bar, music is blaring. Her phone is behind her and it starts lighting up, a picture of her mother on screen, saying she is calling. Madison doesn't see. Soon she calls again. Later, Madison goes on break and takes her phone, calling her mother back. Jen asks why she never answered and Madison replies that she's working. "Uncle Jason is sick. I don't think he'll get through it." Madison goes home to her boyfriend, Cody, and says they need to go to Boston. Meanwhile, Rey and three of his friends are sitting on the fire escape smoking a blunt and drinking. Lee asks if Rey thinks it's that virus. Rey says yes. Jen knocks on his room door and opens, seeing them. She rolls her eyes and says he should do that another time. "We have to see Jason and the family." Rey reminds her the family hates them. Jen says that doesn't matter. Rey's friends leave, Jen scolding him when they're gone. Rey tells her to stop freaking out. At the front door, Kelly walks in and sees them. She asks why he's allowed to get stoned before this and Jen says he isn't. Rey asks if they can just go. Jeff and Adele arrive at the house at the same time as Jen. The family says hi and Adele punches Rey when the others go inside. "What the hell are you doing, getting your stupid ass stoned at a time like this." Rey rolls his eyes. "It's called coping." Adele says he's an asshole and walks inside. He rolls his eyes and walks across the street. He says hello to Rita, the neighbor. He then walks up to a house and knocks. Lilly opens the door and greets him. He asks if he can get a reading, as she is a psychic, and she says anytime. They go sit down and she closes her eyes and feels his hand. At the house, Heather asks where Madison is. "She has been a disrespectful bitch since she left." Kelly looks at her in disbelief. "Excuse you?" Heather tells her to shut up before continuing with Jen. "She gets it from you." Jen tells her to stop attacking her family. Jeff tells them they all need to calm down. Lilly clenches her eyes shut, Rey asking what's going on. She says there's going to be a tragedy coming soon, but for him it will be short lived. "You will find the love of your life soon, but I see a darkness coming..." Her eyes snap open and she gasps. "Darkness. Something... terrible." Lilly pulls away and tells him he needs to go quickly. She hands him a bag of marijuana and he asks how much he wants but she says to just go. She practically pushes him out but smiles at the door and says, "I'll see you again one day." Rey walks back to his aunt's house when a car pulls up. He looks and sees Madison and Cody. He walks to his sister and asks where she's been. "Haven't seen you in years." She says she needed space. They hear a crash inside and run in to see Heather yelling at Jen. Rey tells Heather not to talk to his mom like that and she calls him a junkie. The entire family begins fighting. Adele is upstairs with the kids. Ash visits her dad and yells to Adele to get in the room. Adele walks in to see he's dead. She gasps and runs down the stairs. She yells to get attention and says Jason is dead. Heather begins sobbing and Jen shakes her head, walking up stairs. She covers the body, telling the kids to stay out of the room. Later, Kelly, Adele and Rey are asking Madison how their grandparents are. They see Eddie walking upstairs with a cup. Adele asks what he's doing and Eddie says his dad woke up from his nap. Adele and Ash follow him upstairs and see Eddie walking in the room, a shadow moving in it. Ash runs in and says, "Dad, you're okay!" Adele walks in and her eyes widen. "Ash, no..." Ash hugs her dad. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Jason suddenly grabs Ash and bites her neck, everyone screaming. Heather runs upstairs and sees, screaming. Lilly looks at the house and sighs as she leaves her own home, bags in hand. She passes Rita's home, screaming heard inside. Heather pushes her husband away from their daughter but is bit herself. They fall to the floor against the tv and it falls on her head, breaking her neck. Jen yells for her brother to stop. Madison grabs a gun on the dresser and aims at her uncle, saying she's sorry. She fires and kills him, everyone screaming. Everyone leaves the house, Jen picking up Eddie. They don't realize he got bit on his hand during the skirmish. As they drive back to Jen's apartment, Adele is sitting in back with Eddie when she realizes he stopped breathing. She then sees the bite and tells her dad. He begins breathing and Eddie's eyes open, but they're grey. Adele screams and pushes the child away. Jeff swirves on the road, Jen seeing as they are behind them. Adele kicks her cousin against the opposite door and opens it, knocking her cousin out. Jeff stops the car and the two look back. Eddie stands, his neck twisted and his arm snapped. Adele says hit him. Jeff drives back and runs over his nephew. Madison gapes at what they saw and asks what just happened. Rey looks out the window as he hears people screaming in their homes. "Something Wicked This Way Comes." He mutters. Co-Stars *Kelly Hu as Heather Azvedo *Maude Apatow as Jordan *Zachary Gordon as Mike *Bradley Steven Perry as Lee *Lola Cook as Ash Azvedo *Owen Vaccaro as Eddie Azvedo *Unknown as Jason Azvedo Deaths *Rita *Jason Azvedo (Alive and Zombified) *Ash Azvedo *Heather Azvedo *Eddie Azvedo (Alive and Zombified) Trivia *Madison returning for a sick family member is based off Javier Garcia's story in the Video Game Series. *Many characters are based off JtheAlphabetBoy's family and friends. *Despite being credited, Ed and Marie made no appearance. Category:JtheWalkingDead's Walking Dead Category:Episodes